Fallen
"Fallen" is the fifteenth episode of Season Two in the remake version of S.W.A.T. which was aired on February 14, 2019. Summary When two patrol officers were killed in a series of random shooting, The team goes on the hunt to find the perpetrator and discovers the two dirty cops are responsible. Also, Deacon and his wife, Annie prepare to welcome their fourth child. Cast Main * Shemar Moore - Daniel Harrelson * Stephanie Sigman - Jessica Cortez * Alex Russell - Jim Street * Lina Esco - Christina Alonso * Kenny Johnson - Dominic Luca * David Lim - Victor Tan * Patrick St. Esprit - Robert Hicks * Jay Harrington - David Kay Guest * Bre Blair - Annie Kay * Lou Ferrigno Jr. - Donovan Rocker * David Rees Snell - Detective Burrows Guest * Alimi Ballard - Officer Thompson * Eddie Shin - Officer Wong * Joseph Raymond Lucero - Martinez * John Vargas - Esteban Quotes : Dominic Luca: Makes you think about what's really important, doesn't it? : Jim Street: You mean, getting the guy responsible for putting one of us in the dirt? : Dominic Luca: That, plus sometimes you take things for granted. You forget it can all be gone, in one moment. It's been, like, over a month since I spent some quality time with my pops. : Jim Street: You should invite him over to the house. : Dominic Luca: Think I will. What's going on with your mom? I mean, you see her lately? : Jim Street: We're still not talking. : Dominic Luca: Hey. Your girl blowing up your phone? : Victor Tan: Yeah, especially with her watching the news and all. : Dominic Luca: Yeah, you can't blame her for being worried. : Victor Tan: Yeah, it's gonna be a big relief for her when I walk through that door tonight. : Dominic Luca: Hell, yeah. Especially with you popping the question, huh? : Victor Tan: Huh? What? No. : Dominic Luca: Dude, Bonnie's been texting us on the DL. She's reading into this big production. She's expecting you to get on one knee tonight. You telling me that's not happening? : Victor Tan: No. : Dominic Luca: You had her move in with you after five months, she came to Deac and Annie's vow renewals, and now you're taking her to her favorite sushi restaurant before a moonlit walk on the beach on Valentine's Day? That's leading the witness, playboy. : Victor Tan: I mean, yeah, we're-we're headed in that direction, but I wasn't gonna propose any time soon. : Dominic Luca: Okay, what did you get her tonight? : Victor Tan: A teddy bear. : Dominic Luca: A teddy bear? : Victor Tan: It's big. : Dominic Luca: Oh, my You're just gonna wreck this whole thing. It's all right, Street and I got a couch with your name on it when she kicks you out. Trivia * Despite being credited, Patrick St. Esprit do not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes